Boss
A Boss, in video game terminology, is a unique computer-controlled monster or character that is much more powerful than an average monster or non-player character encountered in the game until that point and usually serves as a challenge to the player at the end of particular section of a game, usually a level or stage, or guarding a specific objective. In the Sword Art Online Universe Throughout the Sword Art Online series, there are several types of bosses that can be encountered: Floor Bosses, Field Bosses, Flag Mobs and Dungeon Bosses. Most, but not all, bosses within the series, especially Floor Bosses, have "the" in their name to signify their uniqueness as bosses. Floor Boss A , alternatively called a Labyrinth boss, is a type of boss that can only be encountered in a large room, called a boss room, on the 20th floor of a Labyrinth in the castle of Aincrad. A Floor Boss’s main purpose is to guard the entrance to the next floor, requiring players to defeat it to advance towards the 100th Floor. Each Floor Boss is a powerful creature, with several HP bars, that usually requires a raiding party of 48 players or more to defeat and usually has special attack patterns that are activated once the monster’s HP falls below a certain level. Some Floor Bosses also have minions that are constantly summoned throughout the battle to aid it in dealing with the players, though some bosses do not have minions at all. The difficulty of each Floor Boss varies from floor to floor, with some causing little to no trouble, like the boss of the 22nd Floor, while others, especially the bosses on Aincrad’s quarter floors, are extremely dangerous and have led to numerous deaths in Sword Art Online. Normally, players may retreat from boss rooms by either using Teleport Crystals or retreating via the door if they can reach it in one piece, as bosses never leave the rooms they reside in, however, the boss rooms of the 74th and 75th Floors are designated as Anti-Crystal Areas, and it can be presumed that the remaining floors also host such effect, while the boss rooms starting with the 75th Floor automatically seal the players in a few minutes after they enter the room, completely preventing the chance of retreat during the battle. Floor Bosses are also present in New Aincrad in New ALfheim Online, however, all of the Floor Bosses of the original Aincrad were replaced with brand new bossesThe Day After that, due to ALfheim Online not being a death game, are usually much more powerful than their counterparts in the original Aincrad. Floor Bosses within New Aincrad also have their HP bars hidden from the players to make the battles even harder by making it harder to judge how much HP the boss has remaining, while all boss rooms automatically seal the players in within a minute after they enter the room, with players even having the option to seal the boss rooms earlier by pressing a stone button on the wall next to the door. Also, in New Aincrad, a new feature, called the Monument of Swordsmen replaced the Monument of Life. This new monument records the names of the players that participate in defeating a Floor Boss. However, as the monument is a 3D object within the world and hold a limited number of names in total, while it has to suffice for 100 floors, thus only the names of the party leaders that partake in the raid against the Floor Boss are added to the monument. Though, if a party of seven members or less manages to defeat the boss without any reinforcements, all the names of the members in that party are recorded on the monument. Known Floor Bosses Illfang.png|Illfang the Kobold Lord. Baran the General Taurus.png|Baran the General Taurus. Vol 07 - 129.png|The Four-Armed Giant. The Gleam Eyes.png|The Gleam Eyes. Skull Reaper's full appearance.png|The Skull Reaper. Heathcliff.png|Heathcliff. *Illfang the Kobold Lord (1st Floor Boss) *Wadjet the Flaming Serpent (New Aincrad version 8th Floor New Boss) *Two-Headed Giant (unnamed 25th Floor Boss) *Metallic elemental (unnamed 27th Floor Boss) *The Four-Armed Giant (unnamed New Aincrad version 27th Floor Boss) *Six-armed metallic Buddha statue (unnamed 50th Floor Boss) *Armoured stone warrior (unnamed 60th Floor Boss) *The Gleam Eyes (74th Floor Boss) *The Skull Reaper (75th Floor Boss) *Heathcliff (supposedly, the 100th (final) Floor Boss) Field Boss A is a named monster strategically placed at the entrance to a Labyrinth on most floors in Aincrad. The main function of this Boss is to prevent access to the Labyrinth of the floor until the monster is defeated. A Field Boss's den is usually surrounded by cliffs or ranging streams on both sides, arranged in such a way that there would be no way to access the Labyrinth until the Boss is defeated. Like Floor Bosses, each Field Boss can only be defeated once, however, they are much easier to defeat and can be defeated by a single party, if all members are sufficiently leveled and have enough experience in battle. Not all floors have a field boss, for example the 1st Floor and the 22nd Floor did not have any, while some floors might have more than 1.Based on Kirito’s choice of words, as he mentioned that there were no Field Bosses on the 22nd Floor, instead of saying that the floor did not have a field boss. Known Field Bosses Geocrawler1.png|Geocrawler. *Bullbous Bow - 2nd Floor *Geocrawler - 56th Floor Flag Mob A is a monster set up for the completion of a quest or event. These type of monsters can spawn between every few hours to every few days, while some Flag Mobs only spawn once a year or do not re-spawn at all. Some rare Flag Mobs that are as powerful as a Boss monster usually also drop rare and valuable items upon being killed, while other Flag Monsters are barely more difficult than a regular monster. Some Flag Mobs are part of quests that have sub-routes, thus a certain event may be triggered during the quest that would help defeat the boss, for example, taking a certain sub-route may lead to a temporary NPC partner for the quest. Known Flag Mobs Sword Art Online 03.png|Nicholas the Renegade. Lungfish.png|The King of Lakes. Thrym.png|Þrym. *Nicholas The Renegade - Christmas event boss that drops a revival item called Divine Stone of Returning Soul. *The King of Lakes - a fishing event boss that drops a rare fishing rod. *The Witch of the West - a boss that is required to be killed for the «Witch of the West and the Three Treasures» quest. *Þrym - the boss required to be killed for the completion of the Excaliber quest. *Kraken the Abyss Lord - the boss and an NPC that gives players the «Deep Sea Plunderers» quest to steal a "pearl" from the Undersea Temple. If players refuse to give him the "pearl", which is actually an egg, the NPC transforms into the boss and fights the players, but is later driven away by Leviathan the Sea Lord. Dungeon Bosses A Dungeon Boss is a stronger than average and, usually, named monster that appears in dungeons (field dungeon/sub-dungeon) to either impede player progress towards clearing the dungeon, for example, by guarding the stairs to the next floor of the dungeon, or for guarding the treasure at the end of the dungeon. Some Dungeon Bosses also double as Flag Mobs for certain quests, like in Þrym's case, while some were meant to ensure that players could never access special areas of a dungeon. Known Dungeon Bosses The Fatal Scythe.png|The Fatal Scythe. Thrym.png|Þrym. *The Fatal Scythe (Hidden Dungeon boss) *Cyclops (unnamed Þrymheimr's 1st floor's main boss)Volume 8, Caliber Part 3 *The Black and Gold Minotaurs (unnamed Þrymheimr's 2nd floor's main bosses) *Centipede-like giant (unnamed Þrymheimr's 3rd floor's main boss)Volume 8, Caliber Part 4 *Þrym (Þrymheimr's final boss) Possible Dungeon Bosses *Ant Queen (possible Ant Hill boss)Mentioned in Volume 2, Red-nosed Reindeer Part 1. Based on Klein's words, it can be assumed that the monster re-spawns every now and then. References es:Jefe en:boss